


Electro Swing

by mxsfxttxdbygxd



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsfxttxdbygxd/pseuds/mxsfxttxdbygxd
Summary: Trying out a new dance style can be hard, but not for Kim Yugyeom, dancing machine.





	Electro Swing

You had been practicing for weeks for this one moment, the moment you'd be performing on Hit The Stage with GOT7's dancer and his adorabale friend.  
"(Y/N)!" Yugyeom called as he wandered over to you with BamBam by his side in between all the staff members. "You ready to do this?" he smiled supportively as Bam gave off a smiliar tug at his lips. "Yeah, even if neither of us win, I'm super happy I got to do this with you both," you smiled, fixing your styled hair a bit as you tried not to seem nervous. If you were being honest, you weren't very vocal about your love for electro swing music and nobody really knew how good you were at dancing to it. It had happened several years prior when you started listening to the unique genre. You had been looking through Youtube after a particularly rough day as a trainee, your petite frame and debatably innocent mind were begging for you to rest but your insomnia denied and ignored their requests. Your skinny fingers had accidentally tapped a new song and with a groan you tried to go back to that dancers you had been watching, only to pause when the beautiful retro melody with a modern beat flowed through the speakers of your phone to bloom in your ears. As you listened, the couple on screen moved with effortless energy with perfect smiled on their sweaty faces. You stayed up for hours after that, doing research and even went as far as to head back to the dance studio to teach yourself some of the powerful dance moves.  
Soon, you were ripped from your thoughts by the familiar voices of your band members and GOT7, messing around and picking on each other as you, Yugyeom, and Bam got ready for practice before the live performance.  
You three got into your positions as the music began, your body language slow but confident until the chorus kicked in...

_I took the perfect avenue, down the road to both of you_  
_Did I go dutch?_  
_This is too much!_  
_With all the money in the world_  
_You could never buy this girl_  
_Quite enough, it will be tough_  
_If romancing me with neons is something you should do_  
_May the letters write in luminous, in-lou_

Your body and Yugyeom's began to fuse with each other in the dance as the tall male swung you about in true swing fashion before setting you down.

_And get me wicked up_  
_Shake it up_  
_Tangled up_  
_You could be breaking up, making up_  
_Tangled up_  
_You can't be faking it,_  
_Making it from my love_  
_With all this tragedy, don't get me tangled up_

__

You quickly shuffled your way over to BamBam as he himself began to swing you around with effortless energy, sweat rolling down his chin as he smiled at you while the hot spot lights beat down on you both. He swung you around his body once more before you once again danced yourself back to your spot as the next set of lyrics poured from the speakers.

_I can't separate your sins,_  
_To me you're acting like you're twins_  
_This is a mess,_  
_Is this a test?_  
_How many guesses do I get_  
_Till only one of you is left?_  
_You're quite the same,_  
_If love's the gain_

You danced your way over to Yugyeom quickly as BamBam exited to give you and the dance king your space for a solo performance. You both swung each other for a loop with passion that left even the now live crowd and audience at home in an earthquake of emotions.

_I want to see emotions coloring the sky_  
_To the point it will make me wanna cry_  
_And get me wicked up_  
_Shake it up_  
_Tangled up_  
_You could be breaking up, making up_  
_Tangled up_  
_You can't be faking it,_  
_Making it from my love_  
_With all this tragedy, don't get me tangled up_  
_Tangled up_  
_Treating girls like a yo-yo is a no no of monumental kind_  
_If playing with your string happens to be your thing_  
_It's easy to say to both, oh nevermind_  
_And get me wicked up_  
_Shake it up_  
_Tangled up_  
_You could be breaking up, making up_  
_You can't be faking it,_  
_Making it from my love_  
_With all this tragedy, don't get me tangled up_  
_Tangled up_  
_Tangled up_  
_Tangled up_

Yugyeom stared into your gorgeous irises as you two panted heavily from dancing so hard, smiles soon popping up on your faces as he lifted you out of the saucy dip that you two had choreographed hundreds of times; however, this one felt... different. Like you two were the only people in the world, like time was slowed and you two were the only people who were moving normally.  
You stared at him for what felt like ages but was actually half a second or so as you tuned yourselves back into the crowd and judges who clapped loudly for your performance. Yugyeom took your hand and you took his, lifting them and bowing to everyone present.  
Sadly, you wouldn't make it to the next round, but Yugyeom would and you were happy. You generally were just very happy this night. After the festivities, you began to head home alone. Walking would help you think over what you needed to do to improve, a small smile never leaving your face. "Hey, (Y/N)!" a voice called and you turned around. "Yeah, Yug?" you asked the tall boy. "I was uhh wondering if you want to go to dinner with me before head home," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously a bit, "as like a d-date..." You blushed a bit as both your eyes and smile widened, "Of course!"  
_This would be a night you would never forget..._


End file.
